Word to the Wise
by Oraiste
Summary: [Songfic] A Fictional account of the War before Ocarina of Time. All charcters are origional besides just a few. Please read, it's probably not what you'd expect.


First songfic, hoyes.

Anyways, I just felt like writing something different, don't expect this to be really long or anything and don't expect it to be any good, it's just something fun I thought of. It's supposed to be based off of the war before Ocarina of Time, but don't get uppity if some things don't fit in well with the "timeline" I also strove to keep as little talking as possible in this fanfic, and I probably won't name any of my characters either. I did this to make it sound more like a legend, like how the song sounds.

The song is Word to the Wise by Death Angel. I don't own it, because I'm not nearly cool enough.

Enjoy

'_Words are spoken from the book of the dead.  
Written in the blood of the ones who bled.'_

The young Sheikan boy stood at the alter of the Shadow Temple, seeming to be in a deep prayer. He was only but a teenage boy, but he had guarded over the young Daphnes ever since he was born, for five years now, if his memory served him correctly. His slivery hair shimmered from the light of torches on both of his sides and his bright vibrant red eyes continued to eye the book that he was holding in one hand, reading it over very carefully. The young man suddenly winced in pain, sticking his left pointer finger in his mouth; his blood was smeared over part of the page. The Sheikan lettering in the book began to glow with a golden radiance, and he could hear the calls of dead souls deep in the Shadow Temple, whispering in the Sheikan language. At that moment, the young man knew something was wrong. He ran from the Temple, dropping the book as he departed.

'_Foretelling the story of our destiny,  
Shadow on the fate of humanity.'_

A woman maybe five or ten years older than the young Sheikan stood outside her bedroom window with a young son at her feet. She pale skin, flowing blond hair, and stunning blue eyes. Down below her, she could view the entire town called hyrule, and then the grasslands beyond. It was a beautiful sight, but not for long. Her son, pointed off into the distance. There was a dark shadow coming over hyrule from the South end of the grassland. The young mother ran into her bedroom, and then into other parts of Hyrule Castle to find her advisors, leaving her son outside the window, staring at awe of the dark shadow approaching.

'_The tyrants of the earth have made their plans.'_

A woman aged about twenty years stood by her sister's bedside. She told her kid sister about the crafty invasion that the king of their race, the Gerudo had planned. But the sister, who was a teenager, same as the Sheikan, nodded her head. The kid sister believed in peace for the Gerudo and the Hyrulians. But of course, the older sister shrugged off her sister as being childish. She told her that she and the rest of the older Gerudo would be leaving at dawn. Hearing this news, the younger sister pleaded with her beloved only family member to stay, but she refused, saying it was time for Hyrule to pay. The younger sister sat in her room with tears in her eyes as her sister got ready to depart for war.

'_But the future of the world is in our hands.'_

The young Sheikan male entered the main room of Hyrule Castle, to be met by the Princesses sorrowful eyes. She told him that the invasion was on the way, and that they must prepare for war with the tyrant race. He understood that this was the only choice, and rushed off to check on the young prince he had been attending to, when a young girl about his age rushed into the main room with him and the princess, only to be held back by many guards were always near the Princess. He could tell by her tan complexion, her bright yellow eyes, and shoulder length hair, that she was the race that the hylian people and sheikah both hated, the gerudo. But she spoke against the war, and for peace. The Princess singled the guards to let her go, and she smiled at the girl, telling her that they had no other choice. The Sheikan boy felt a connection with the Gerudo girl. He never thought such different people could share a common ambition.

'_The ending of a war that would never end,  
created by the kings of the kingdoms of man.'_

The sleek Gerudo thieves rode up on horses, bright red hair and curved swords flashing. They seemed cheerful and exicted to perform such a thing as a war, they treated it like a high mission, set by their leader, who led them into battle. He was about the Princesses' age, and he wore a great cloth over his face, hiding his features expect for his bright yellow eyes. He rode his people right up to a group of armored Hylian knights, also horse mount, along with the Sheikan knights. The Princess was the leader of this group; she wore armor similar to the knights. The leader of the Gerudo charged after her, but not without teasing her first. The Princesses troops were highly lacking, but she hoped that they had the willpower to drive the Gerudo away anyways.

'_The unification of the human race at last.'_

The Sheikan boy ran up to the Princesses chambers, where he had been told that she had left her son there. He flung himself into the room, and grabbed the young boys wrist, telling him that Hyrule castle was no longer save. He turned to the doorway to whisk the young prince back to his hometown, but the Gerudo Girl was blocking the pathway. The girl had a plan, but the Sheikan boy had a priority. Then his own sister, assigned to cleaning duty around the castle, agreed to take the boy into hiding. Thanking his brave sister, him and the young gerudo ran towards the exit to Hyrule Field.

'_Brothers and sisters come together forgive the past.'_

The young Sheikan and Gerudo children ran out onto the middle of the battlefield. The girl was stopped though, by the sight of her dieing sister. She stopped for a moment, then, not being able to bear the sight any longer, ran past her sister. Unnoticed tears passed by her eyes. She gripped her new companion's hand tightly, knowing her sister wouldn't live through the fight.

'_Deep in your heart and your soul lies the key._

_Step through the door to a world where people are free.'_

The Princess and the King were in fierce combat with each other, both fighting for what they believed in. The Princess was fierce, but she was a bit weaker than her opponent. The Princess was hoping to overpower the force with her height advantage (her being a bit shorter than the king) and the fact that she wielded a much lighter weapon. Then, as the two crossed weapons, the Sheikan boy and Gerudo girl ran to them. The Sheikan took out his small dagger and spilt the two powerful forces apart. As her king began to swing at the boy who served under the princess, the young girl grabbed his dark weapon, the sword slitting her hands. As blood trickled down from her hands, she looked her king in the eyes with a disappointed, yet determined look. Her Shiekan companion gave his Princess a look of sadness. The war stopped around them, to view the two fearless children.

The Gerudo listened to the talk of peace among the two races, and her fellow tribe members listened. They dropped their weapons, realizing how foolish their grudge had been. The King looked back at the girl, straight into her eyes, and pulled his sword along her hand, sheathing it. He agreed to talk with the Princess about a treaty, but said he would be very strict in his demands. The Princess said in exchange, this treaty would be for all of the Races, and all of the leaders would be required to meet. The King had no objection to this.

'_If hopelessness is what you see it's what you'll get._

_Believe in today because the fight isn't over yet.'_

The leaders from all the great races assembled in a great meeting room, usually used for meetings with advisors and the Princess. The leaders included the patrish of the Gorons, the King of the Zoras, and of course, the Princess of Hyrule and the King of the Gerudos. The five great world powers argued for a bit over the peace treaty, and then the Princess settled them down. They all agreed that the Forest creatures (who could not attend the meeting) were neutral. The Zora King quickly sided with the Princess, asking for her protection for his race, which she granted. The Gorons decided to remain neutral, but the Gerudo King had many requests, as he said he would. Most of them include things such as the right to have no affiliation with the Princess, and for the females to have rights to the Castle Town males. The Princess had no choice to agree with these terms as well; although she wasn't sure she liked many of them.

'_Our Sons and our Daughters will live if we never say die  
Shame when the ones who have wings don't use them to fly'_

The son of the princess, the young prince, was hiding in a small dinky basement under a house in the Sheikan boy's hometown. His sister was with him, and she wore blond hair with purple eyes. Then another Sheikan knocked three times in a certain paturn, to let them know they were allies. The Shiekah said that the war had ended, and that the prince was safe now. The female shiekan and the young prince stepped out of the dusty basement up to the main floor, then outside. They looked up to view a rainbow in the sky, a sign from the goddesses painted onto the pale grey sky. As rain pelted the prince, he knew that everything would be ok, and that someday he would do his best to rule Hyrule just as gracefully as his mother had.

'_There's hope for the world today I know  
Believe that it's not too late for love  
There's hope for the world today I know  
Believe that it's not too late for love'_

The Sheikan boy had taken the Gerudo girl up to his quarters in the castle to wrap up her hand. The boy made a comment about how brave she was, and the girl said how wise she thought the Sheikah to be. They both knew they wanted to spend their lives together, but they both knew that this was impossible, because with the treaty, the races still felt hatred towards each other. The two spent three days and three nights together, before starting on a journey home. They both swore they would never seek each other out, in order to keep the peace the two had created, but both the Shiekan boy and the Gerudo girl questioned this decision until death.

_'For Love'_


End file.
